Trancending Time
by blazethetiger
Summary: An Archer and a Swordsman have various adventures throughout Rune-Midgard. Its a work in progress if people like it ill rework into an actual story


Walking up to the novice training ground all i could feel in me was my heart pounding in my chest.

I walked up to the lady waiting patiently to give advice to any novices.

"Hey" said the lady with a smile. "What's your name?"

I was taken by surprise that she had spoken to me, for with my short stature not a lot of people noticed

my presence.

"Kira Solance" i replied. She then decided to point me in the direction of the castle and where

i should go upon entering. I followed her instructions and walked into the castle.

The castle was huge beyond compare. At least 30 heads taller than the tallest man. Stone that looked to be stronger than the steel of einbroch.

I walked in the room and the instructors announced that there would be a meeting in 30 and so to just report back then. I decided to walk around and maybe meet a partner. I meet a few people but none that really have a good feel about them. I felt as if everyone there would hold me back, that's when I saw him. The only novice in the room walking around with what looked to be 2Handed sword strapped across his back. He walked with the sword as if it weighed nothing. I approached him with a hand extended but he didn't take it I told him my name anyway. He looked at me as if he was looking through me with clear blue eyes that contrasted with the darkness of his skin. He was Moroccan or at least I thought he was from the looks of his tanned skin.

He replied that his name was "Mykael Solorious". I asked him why he was there and he sighed and replied that he wanted to become one of the strongest knights of the century but that he had to go through training and with Prontera giving out incentives on adventurers signing up now was a good time as any. He asked about my intentions and I just wanted to explore the world. We spoke for some more time and eventually the lead instructor called us all into the main room for the rules of advancement.

"Listen up. All of you in order to advance from novice training all you have to do is kill a total of 50 monsters and meet the instructor on the other side of the training field. These monsters cant kill you but they can knock you out so be careful. That's all you have to do. Those without weapons will be provided with daggers and shields accordingly. Your free to go when you see fit"

As I stepped onto the field I surveyed my surroundings. It was a grassy plain with a few plateaus here and there I could shoot from but if I could get Mykael to party up with me it would easier to just provide backup fire.

"Mykael how about we team up make this easier on ourselves?"

He surveyed me with what looked like a confused look on his face. "Sure" he finally said.

We partied up and informed the guards as a party we would finish twice as quick.

I notched an arrow and took aim and as always I hit my target. The strike wasn't vital though and the aggravated Thief Bug Female came charging right at me. The thief bug breed of insects were known for their quick movements and quick strikes and could knock you out within moments. I notched another arrow but I wouldn't be able to fire fast enough to kill it. Mykael came from the side of my vision and pierced the bug quickly finishing it off. This wasn't the first time this had happened during this test his skill level just far surpassed that of mine, I was lucky to have teamed with him. We were just 10 monsters short of gaining victory.

The last 10 came quick and easy I killed 6 with well placed arrows and Mykael was able to get the other 4. With only the field between us preventing this test from being over we were basically finished.

"Kira." Mykael said

"Yea." I replied.

"If you want to stay party members you have to beat me in a race to the instructor"

"That's it? Consider this party permanent then."

With those words we started sprinting across the field roughly the size of 4 football fields. I was able to get a quick lead on him and started shooting some of the weaker monsters for show while I had the lead. Mykael may have been stronger but I was more agile we were a perfect balance it seemed.

I waited for him to arrive and catch his breath before I extended my hand. He looked at me and gripped my hand.

With that is where the adventures begin.

Swordsman Test

We spoke to the last instructor and after a series of what seemed like pointless questions, the instructor told us what profession we would most likely be good at. I was told Archer and Mykael was told Swordsman. If we choose what he told we would get a few bonus items to help on our future quests. With that he warped us off to the respective cities. Mykael and I had agreed to meet at Prontera at the weapon shop for a week after we finished and if we didn't meet we'd call a halt to the party and go our separate ways.

POV SHIFT

I arrived in Izlude next to one of the kafra of the city and asked her to point me to the direction of the swordsman guild. She pointed at a building across a bridge and headed that way. I walked into the guild and was confronted with a huge guy standing at least 2 heads above me. I told him I would like to apply to the guild. He asked if I wanted to train with some of the other swordsman while waiting on my test which he said would basically consist of walking being that there were so many applicants it might be a few days before my turn but he wouldn't say more than that. So I walked into the other room and looked at a few other swordsman. Many were older than me and I figured it would be fun to test my mettle. I walked into the middle of the room where a cocky blue headed swordsman stood he was about my height but was more muscled. He was standing gloating about his constant victories.

"Hey how about we go a round?" I said

"Sure cant wait to add another victory" he said I went and grabbed a Training 1handed Blade off the wall.

We faced each other in the middle of the room. I held my blade in a light easy grip. 1 handed swords aren't my preference but I didn't think I'd have to exude much effort against this guy. He swung at my hip and I easily smacked his blade away with a light wrist flick that jarred his arm. I didn't move too attack though I waited for him to recover. It wasn't out of cockiness or anything it was more that I just wanted to see his skills or lack there of. Once again facing each other I executed a flurry of strikes that he clearly had difficulty blocking. When he realized that he could barely even block he called for a yield, I stopped mid swing.

Immediately after my sparring match another challenger appeared. This guy looked to be a little more challenging. I decided to stick with the 1 handed training blade. He held a 2 handed training sword in his ready position. I started by swinging at his hip and he blocked and and I spun using his momentum as he pushed against me and rotated and swung at his other hip. He barely blocked the attack and the force of my blow made him stumbled to the side and I immediately continued to press my attack against him. I used the hilt of my blade to knock his blade down and before he could pick pick it up I swept my blade under his neck and victory was mine. Yet another challenger stepped up to me and he looked like he might actually be a challenge to me. I still decided to stick with the 1 handed blade id been using.

"Whats your name kid?" asked my new challenger.

"Mykael. Yours?" I replied

"Loid Vallers. You have pretty good swordsmanship for a novice"

"I've lived by the sword since ive been able to hold one not many can match me in combat at least not anyone in here." I gestured to the group around me.

"Well lets see how you fare against me then"

And with that he swung his blade at me, after facing those other two opponents in a row I was slightly fatigued. He swung at my right shoulder and I raised my sword to block the attack. Either I underestimated him severely or if I was just that tired but the attack forced me to one knee. When I hit my knee, Loid kicked me back and I slid on my back before I rolled onto my feet and asked for a halt. I walked over to the 2handed practice swords. Everyone looked at me crazy a Novice handling a 2handed blade which most cant handle until training as a swordsman. I gave a few practice swings and liked the balance of the blade and got a tad more serious.

"Grabbing a 2handed sword?"

"I'm full of surprises. So you said your name was Loid Vallers right?"

"Correct"

"Make sure you don't forget mine,Mykael Solorious"

And with that I charged him and started to press for advantage. With each blow I started to increase the speed of each attack. I could see him sweating and was sure victory was in my grasp I raised my sword for the final blow and he suddenly countered me and knocked me back a little. He started to go on the offensive and my strength just couldn't match his. I refused to yield even though I knew that victory was no longer an option for me. I managed to duck under one of his swings and with that opening I swung with all that I had left and broke my blade when he countered my blow.

I stood panting and Loid stood there not even looking tired. That's when I realized how outclassed I was by him. There was an eruption of applause from all that had just watched the fight. Loid himself even offered congratulations for lasting so long against him. He walked over to the instructor and told him to grant me immediate promotion to the swordsman class.

"Young Mykael I see a lot of potential in you. Your swordsmanship is among the best ive seen out of a novice and I hope to see you amongst the Knights of Prontera one of these days. I am one of Prontera's Elite Knights to have even been able to last this long in sword combat against me I shall offer you a gift from my personal armory."

I couldn't believe that I had just went against a Knight of Prontera and he was giving me a weapon as well. The instructor walked over and handed me some basic swordsman armor and a Blade, but seeing as I was about to get a weapon from the Knight I figured Id just sell the sword later. We walked out the doors and he told me to follow him to his PecoPeco. We walked out of the swordsman guild and towards the local Pub to have a drink and some food which I was grateful for as I was low on zenny and he was offering to pay. I wondered how Kira fared in his test.

POV SHIFT

I notched another arrow and let it loose


End file.
